Heart-related conditions and diseases affect a significant percentage of population in today's world. Some causes of such conditions/diseases are genetic predispositions, poor dietary habits, smoking, lack of physical activity, etc. These conditions/diseases include myocardial infraction, heart failure, arrhythmia, and many others. Heart failure, often called a congestive heart failure (“CHF”) or congestive cardiac failure (“CCF”), can occur when the heart is unable to provide sufficient pumping action to distribute blood flow to the body. Treatment of the heart failure can include a surgical intervention (e.g., implantation of various devices (such as pacemakers, ventricular assist devices, etc.), angioplasty, coronary artery bypass graft (“CABG”), heart transplant, and/or other surgical measures), lifestyle changes (such as smoking cessation, light exercise, dietary changes, etc.), medications, and/or any other measures. Heart failure is a common, costly, disabling, and potentially deadly condition.
Increase in fluid and/or blood pressure in the body of the patient can be an important factor in the development of the congestive heart failure disease. Thus, measurement of such pressure can aid in CHF prediction, detection and/or management. However, conventional monitoring systems have a high percentage of false alarms that occur in CHF prediction as such systems are unable to properly correlate fluid accumulation in patient's lungs to blood pressure. Further, such conventional systems are unable to perform an accurate determination of fluid in the pulmonary system of the patient and combine such determination with blood pressure measurement to generate precise prediction of a CHF event.